


First Step

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, KiKuroMonth2015, Kuroko in Kaijo, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tidak mau membicarakan Kise Ryouta. Tidak peduli jika minggu depan, timnya, Kaijo, akan berhadapan dengan tim pemuda itu, Seirin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu kedua._

**Kuroko in Kaijo**

.

…*..

.

Ada beberapa hal yang tak ingin Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti mengenai dunia ini.

Termasuk alasan sesunggunya mengapa dia masuk ke dalam salah satu sekolah dengan klub basket terkuat di Jepang sementara dia sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia perbasketan. Dan yang lebih dia tidak mengerti lagi adalah, mengapa dia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke klub basket dan berakhir menjadi kekuatan tersembunyi bagi Kaijo saat pertandingan.

"Minggu depan kita akan berlatih tanding dengan Seirin," kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh pelatih mereka dengan nada santai. Namun entah mengapa terasa menusuk ke dalam hati Kuroko—menyakitkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah tim yang lebih kuat dari mereka."

"Tunggu dulu pelatih! Memang benar Seirin adalah klub basket baru yang belum memiliki banyak rekor kemenangan sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah tahun ini mereka mendapatkan salah satu anggota Generasi Keajaiban?" Kasamatsu—sang kapten tim basket mereka—bertanya, memprotes sikap tenang dan meremehkan dari sang pelatih yang dianggapnya terlalu angkuh dan mengesalkan.

Sang pelatih mengangguk. "Ya, namanya Kise Ryouta. Kemampuannya _copycat_."

Pria berbadan tambun itu melirik pada Kuroko sejenak. Kuroko tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tahu, sebagai anggota keenam Generasi Keajaiban, dia memiliki kewajiban untuk mengatakan informasi apapun yang diketahuinya tentang tim yang dianggap melegenda di dunia perbasketan muda Jepang. Namun sungguh, dia tidak mau membicarakan _orang itu_ sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika mereka membicarakan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain."Kise-kun disebut sebagai anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang paling lemah. Namun jangan remehkan dia, dalam pertandingan, kemampuannya meniru teknik lawannya perlu diwaspadai."

"Apa hanya itu yang kau tahu?" Kasamatsu memastikan.

Kuroko mengangguk singkat. "Apa aku harus mengatakan tentang kerja sambilannya sebagai model juga?"

"Tidak perlu. Meski itu sedikit menjengkelkan karena dia pasti akan memonopoli suara dukungan saat di lapangan," Kasamatsu berkata. Memainkan bola basket di satu tangannya sementara matanya tetap memandangi Kuroko. "Apa dia tahu bagaimana cara kerja teknikmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku yang menjadi pembimbingnya saat dia masuk ke klub basket di tahun kedua—meski itu tidak berarti apapun karena dia memiliki dasar yang lebih baik dariku."

"Info yang cukup mengejutkan—aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkanmu menjadi seorang pembimbing dari anggota Generasi Keajaiban, jujur saja." Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangan, sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan Kuroko. Selama dia terjun di dalam dunia basket, dia sudah berkali-kali mendengar rumor mengenai Anggota Keenam Bayangan. Namun tidak dikiranya jika rumor itu benar adanya. Apalagi, sekarang si Anggota Keenam Bayangan adalah anggota timnya. Sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sebelumnya. "Namun itu bukan maksudku. Yang aku maksud adalah, apa dia bisa meniru teknikmu?"

"Tidak. Kise-kun tidak bisa meniru teknik anggota Generasi Keajaiban dan aku."

"Informasi yang bagus. Mungkin dengan begitu kita masih bisa mengakalinya dengan kerja sama tim dan teknik baru."

Para anggota tim saling bergumam, mendiskusikan kemungkinan mereka untuk menang dan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Kuroko tidak menimpali atau mencoba untuk terlibat di dalamnya. Perannya sudah berakhir setelah informasi yang diketahuinya disampaikan.

Dan memang benar, dia berbohong. Dia tahu banyak mengenai Kise Ryouta—bahkan yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain dan Kise sendiri. Namun dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, dia ingin memendamnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

...*...

.

"Tidak biasanya Kapten bersikap baik pada anggota baru," Moriyama bertanya saat istirahat datang. "Meskipun dia adalah anggota spesial dari Generasi Keajaiban, bagaimanapun juga dalam permainan basket biasa, dia bukanlah seseorang yang luar biasa."

Kasamatsu memandang rekannya itu sejenak. "Aku lemah pada seseorang yang memiliki wajah memelas seperti itu."

"Hanya itu?"

“Mungkin karena aku merasa seperti tengah menjahati anak kecil jika melakukannya. Dia seperti akan patah jika aku terlalu keras padanya.”

Moriyama tertawa, tanda jika dia tidak percaya dengan alasan semacam itu. “Aku yakin, pasti ada alasan lainnya bukan? Meski dua alasan lain memang tidak salah—aku juga kadang merasa seperti itu.”

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, Kuroko sebenarnya adalah yang paling rajin di antara kita. Dia selalu mengambil jam latihan tambahan di malam hari sendirian. Meski memang kemampuan umumnya tidak terlalu meningkat—mungkin bisa dikatakan sama sekali tidak ada peningkatan."

"Itulah anehnya, tidak biasanya kau membiarkan seorang anggota baru seperti itu. Kau selalu menuntut kemajuan yang pesat atau jika tidak, kau akan menendang mereka tanpa basa-basi keluar dari klub basket. Itulah alasannya mengapa para junior takut padamu meski badanmu pendek."

"Sepertinya kau juga ingin aku tendang." Moriyama hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman itu. Kasamatsu menghela napas panjang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan memandang langit-langit ruangan. "Aku juga sudah berbuat jahat padanya tadi. Aku merasa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Kise Ryouta, namun aku memaksanya untuk melakukannya—aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang brengsek."

Moriyama mengernyitkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Bagiku ekspresinya selalu sama."

"Itu yang aku rasakan." Kasamatsu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Menimbulkan bunyi kemeretak yang sedikit mengerikan. "Namun itu tidak akan berarti apapun. Kita akan menang melawan Seirin munggu depann. Tidak peduli jika mereka didukung oleh Generasi Keajaiban atau apa."

Senyum terkembang di wajah Moriyama. "Yah, aku juga ingin menang. Aku tidak mau para perempuan itu hanya menyoraki Kise Ryouta saja."

“Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya?”

.

...*...

.

Kuroko bukannya tidak mendengar pembicaraan itu. Dia memiliki telinga yang cukup tajam—hal yang jarang diduga orang sebelumnya. Mendengarkan percakapan para senior dari balik tembok bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Dia berjalan menuju keran, membasuh wajahnya. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kira-kira seperti apa ekspresinya saat membicarakan tentang Kise Ryouta tadi. Dibasuhnya wajah sekali lagi. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Yang harus dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menang melawan Seirin minggu depan—melawan Kise Ryouta.

"Kise-kun," dia menggumamkan nama itu. Merasakan tenggorokannya seolah tak rela bibirnya mengucapkan nama yang hanya dua suku kata tersebut. Dia memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit itu masih jelas terpatri di sana—belum kering benar meski sudah setahun terlalui.

_"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim basket di tahun ketiga. Apa ada yang salah Kurokocchi?"_

_"Yang salah adalah kita."_

_"Kita?"_

_"Ya, kita. Aku, kau, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Akashi-kun. Kita semua. Seluruh anggota generasi keajaiban."_

_"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dari kita? Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kita selalu memenangkan setiap pertandingan dengan mudah. Apa yang salah dari itu semua?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku tidak merasa jika apa yang kita lakukan benar …._ _Kemenangan-kemenangan itu … segalanya tidak lagi terasa menyenangkan."_

_"Kurokocchi?"_

_"Biarkan aku berpikir selama satu tahun ini. Mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya nanti—saat kita sudah masuk SMA."_

_"_ _Namun itu sudah sangat terlambat! Kita mungkin sudah berpisah saat itu terjadi!”_

_“Mungkin saja.”_

_“Katakan padaku, Kurokocchi. Ke sekolah mana kau akan pergi?"_

_"Entahlahlah ... mungkin Seirin ... aku tidak tahu."_

_"Seirin?! Mengapa Seirin?! Bukankah sekolah_ _baru itu sama sekali tidak memiliki klub basket? Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana, Kurokocchi? Jangan bilang jika kau ... akan meninggalkan dunia basket selamanya ..."_

_"Biarkan aku memikirkannya selama satu tahun ini. Dan jika aku sudah menemukan jawabannya, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran."_

_"Aku ... aku akan masuk Kaijo. Itu yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Namun jika Kurokocchi berkata jika Kurokocchi akan masuk ke Seirin, aku akan mengikutimu."_

_"Kise-kun?"_

_"Karena ... jika aku tetap bermain basket tanpa Kurokocchi rasanya aku akan ... aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."_

_"Tidak perlu menjanjikan hal yang tidak bisa kau janjikan. Jangan memaksakan diri, Kise-kun. Aku tahu sesungguhnya kau benar-benar menyukai bermain basket bukan?_ _Lebih dari yang aku ataupun Generasi Keajaiban lainnya tahu. Ikutilah keinginanmu sendiri, jangan memaksakan untuk mengikuti keinginanku."_

_"Aku menyukai bermain basket denganmu, Kurokocchi! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan masuk ke Seirin!_ _”_

_“Tapi …”_

_“Aku akan masuk Seirin. Dengarkan itu, Kurokocchi! Aku akan masuk Seirin! AKU AKAN MASUK SEIRIN! Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya!"_

Namun pada akhirnya, Kuroko lah satu-satunya orang yang mengingkarinya.

Dia tidak suka mengatakannya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu bukanlah sebuah janji. Kise sendirilah orang yang memutuskannya tanpa pernah mengikatnya dengan Kuroko. Dan bukan salah Kuroko jika pada akhir tahun ketiganya, dia justru menuliskan Kaijo sebagai pilihan pertama dan diterima bukan?

Namun tetap saja ... dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika nanti berhadapan dengan Kise secara langsung.

Di lapangan basket.

Sebagai lawan.

"Kise-kun ... maafkan aku …"

.

…*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih telah membaca kisah ini.

 ** _First Step_** ini akan berpasangan dengan **_Second Step_** nanti, Second Step akan diambil dari sudut pandang Kise saat diberitahu untuk mengikuti latih tanding dengan Kaijo. Mungkin dari sudut pandang Kise, kesalahpahaman Kuroko akan sedikit lebih jelas.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
